Forever And Ever Execute
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Beginnings, At The Gala, Loss, Snowstorm, Family, Gifts and Resolution. Dick/Babs Execute Week on Tumblr.
1. When We First Met

**I'm 2 days late, so please forgive me. **

* * *

_**Beginnings**_

* * *

Crying.

It was all she could hear.

The Flying Graysons had died, and the boy was the only one that survived.

Barbara spun on her heel. "Barbara, where are you going?" asked her father. "I'm gonna comfort the boy, daddy. I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the station." she said, and ran towards the boy, who was sitting at his trailer.

"You okay?"

He looked up, and she saw the most intense azure blue eyes staring back at her, blinking back tears.

"Fine."

Barbara frowned, and she walked over to him. "Hey, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you." she said, enveloping him in a hug. "It's okay. It's okay to cry. Shh..."

The boy sniffled, and he embraced the hug, burying his face in her shoulder. "I don't have anybody else. My whole family's dead." the boy sniffled. Barbara pulled back, looking at him incredulously.

She pointed to herself.

"Me?"

He chuckled a bit. She cracked a smile.

"I barely know you."

"Then get to know me."

"How can I trust you?"

Barbara jumped up, and stood tall, doing a salute, looking into the air.

"Barbara Gordon, nickname Barb, Commissioner of Gotham City's daughter, James Gordon, the maybe only non-corrupted cop in this city and best friend hopeful!" explained the girl, as she introduced herself.

After she was done, she looked down at the boy who was still sitting on the steps of his trailer, and smiled.

The boy jumped up, and stood tall, just like she did, looking into the air, and did a salute.

"Richard Grayson, nickname Dick-" Barbara snickered, "-the famous Flying Graysons' son, the only people in this world who can do a quadruple flip-" he did a quadruple flip, "-and in need of company!"

"Come on, I'm your company!"

"Sure, _Babs." _Barbara glared at him.

"Shut up, _Circus boy_."

They looked at each other's blue eyes for a moment, and burst out laughing.

They were best friends already.

* * *

Commissioner James Gordon had just finished settling down about the death of the Flying Gaysons', when he heard laughter.

He turned around at the direction of where his daughter headed off to, in hope she had cheered the boy up.

He saw the boy and Barbara laughing on the ground, wheezing for air.

He cracked a smile.

He hoped the two would be best friends.


	2. Mistletoe

**If I got anything wrong, please tell me. I'm not familiar with all these Tumblr prompts. Never did one, anyway. **

* * *

_**At The Gala**_

* * *

Fifteen year old Dick Grayson had been walking around the hall, looking for a splash of red hair.

He was heading towards the buffet, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Boo."

Dick started, and turned around, fists ready. He saw a flash of red, and relaxed.

"You scared me there, Babs."

Fifteen year old Barbara Gordon snickered. "Seriously, Pixie Boots? I thought Big B taught you better than that."

"He did. And I am."

"Then how come you didn't hear me?"

"The chatter of people are too loud."

"But I could hear your thoughts from far across the room!"

"That's because- because... er... 'cause..."

"No witty comment?"

"Shut up. Don't tell Bruce I can't come up with anything."

"Oh, _sure..._"

"Babs!"

"Okay, fine! You wanna go somewhere more quiet, Boy Wonder?"

"Sure! Robin never backs down!"

"Yeah, right."

They walked down the hall, to the gardens. They stopped at the balcony, no noise heard, even though the door straight to the huge hall where the party was being held is just behind them.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Barbara breathed in the air, closing her eyes, her red hair billowing behind her.

Dick looked at her, and looked up to the ceiling. He saw what he wanted to see, smirked, and pulled her close to him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Very _nice night." Dick agreed, and made Barbara looked into his azure blue eyes. She tried to read what he was thinking, but couldn't decipher what he was trying to tell her.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Barbara asked, struggling against him, as he pulled her even closer.

He pointed to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe."

"Great."

"Aw, come on Babs!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one kiss?"

"Dick, _please_ don't do this."

"I'll owe you a month of chocolate chip ice-cream!"

"Dick, _no. _My dad, Wally and Bruce is coming here."

"Then I should make it fast."

"Dick-"

He leaned down immediately, and kissed her full on the lips.

She was shocked, but kissed back, anyway.

They stayed like that for a good one and a half minute, when Wally just _had_ to interrupt.

Dick and Barbara sensed their friend's presence, and pulled away.

Wally smiled. "Finally!"

"It was a mistletoe, Wally. Dick forced me to it."

Wally just snickered.

"Your dad and Bruce saw it, by the way."

"Great."

"Oh, your dad is gonna _kill _me, Babs."

"I told you!"

Back at the party, Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne smiled.

"They finally got the courage, huh?" said Jim, as he smiled.

"Yup. I was getting sick of their obliviousness." Bruce exclaimed, and he chuckled, smiling.


	3. Comfort Of A Bat

**Review?**

* * *

_**Loss**_

* * *

Barbara couldn't stand it.

She just _can't. _

Tears were cascading on her cheeks, as she cried.

_Jason. _

He was all she could think of. Jason, who flirted with her. Jason, who filled in the hole in Bruce after Dick left. Jason, who kept her company when Dick wasn't around. Jason, the second Robin for only _six months_.

Jason, her little brother.

* * *

Dick was in a state of shock.

He can't _believe _it.

His tears mingled with Barbara's on the sheet of snow and rubble, as he cried.

_Jason. _

His little brother. He filled the gap in his life. He brought back the laughter. He made Bruce smile. He kept the villains on edge. He brought back the brattiness. He was loved by the Team.

Now they'll mourn forever.

* * *

Bruce blamed himself.

He won't stop blaming himself.

His hands were bleeding by wounds from his nails because his fists were so tight no one, not even Clark, can pry them open.

_Jason. _

His son. His second son. He gave The Dark Knight a softer spot. He made Batman smile. He brought back the laughter Bruce missed. He was Barbara's lover. Always taking a shot. Bruce didn't get there in time. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

He won't stop blaming himself.

* * *

The Team hated to see the original three mourn and cry.

They hated to see Batgirl cry.

They hated to see Nightwing cry.

They hated to see _Batman_ cry.

The Team just lost a soldier.

* * *

Batgirl walked slowly in the grotto, holding a single white rose.

Each person was at Artemis' hologram, respecting her.

Jaimie was at Ted Kord's. La'gann and Garth was at Tula's.

No one was at Jason's.

She started to tear up, but she held it back.

Those tears were only for Nightwing, Batman and the dead soldier to see.

She stood in front of Jason's hologram, gazing at his face.

"Jason," she whispered. "I miss you."

Tim, the new Robin, looked over to her, and frowned.

The others left, sending sympathetic looks, nodding at her in understanding.

After she was quite sure she had privacy to herself (Garth took his time), she approached Jason, and placed the rose on his hologram.

Her gaze returned to his young face, her tears spilling. She sniffled quietly, in case someone enters.

She heard footsteps, and quickly dried her eyes, holding back her tears and sobs. She turned around, saw a familiar black bat on the person's chest, and leaned against his body, as Bruce wrapped his strong arms around her, stroking her hair.

Another pair of feet was heard, and the two didn't turn around to see who was it. Nightwing hugged his friend, as he embraced the hug from his father, the two partners leaning into the mentor's arms.

They had stayed like that for who knows how long, Nightwing hugging Batgirl, Batgirl's tears on his uniform, Batman hugging the both of them, stroking Batgirl's red hair.

* * *

The Team watched the Bats' silent comfort sadly. Jaime suddenly turned to Robin, his face evident with confusion.

"Why aren't you with them?" Jaime asked.

Robin sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"It's not my place to be mourning with them. I didn't know the Robin before me, and I once heard Batgirl talking to Agent A about Batman. She said that whenever Batman sees me in this costume, he's reminded of his biggest failure yet. Robin dying. The dead Robin."

The Team never knew this bit of information. So they had agreed to cheer Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing as well as Batman up.


	4. The Perfect Hero

**Review? **

* * *

_**Snowstorms**_

* * *

It was snowing.

Everything snowing. Thick white blankets of snow. Everywhere. As far as the eye can see.

Heck, it was cold, too.

Barbara sat by the fireplace in Wayne Manor, sitting in the chair Jason once so often sat in. She had a blanket wrapped around her small body, as well as a thick jacket. She had a mug of hot chocolate in front of her, her eyes focused on her book.

Dick walked in the room, spotting Barbara instantly. She had her red hair down, a style he loved very much. She was reading a book. He walked over to her, securing his thick wool jacket around his body.

He knelt in front of her, and eyed the title of her book.

"The Perfect Hero by Victoria Connelly," he read. "And why exactly are you reading this?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "It's because my whole family are practically heroes and I'm one too, so I was hooked."

Dick smirked. "Hooked? Is that so?"

"Yes, Dick, now shush. This is one of my favorite scenes yet."

"Tell me."

"Oli Wade Owen cheats on Kay Ashton, and Kay realizes that Adam Craig was the one for her. Depressing moment, really."

He raised an eyebrow. He smirked, and quickly snatched the book from Barbara's hands. She gasped, and ran after him like a speeding bullet.

"Come back here with my book!"

"No way! You're too holed up!"

"Richard!"

"Don't 'Richard' me! You sound like Alfred!"

"It's because the book is _British_, you idiot!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Come back here!"

"My, what is all the noise?" Alfred asked groggily as he entered the room, a robe and jacket keeping him warm.

Barbara pointed at Dick.

"And _how _exactly is this my fault?" Dick asked skeptically.

"You took my book away!" She whined. Alfred quirked an eyebrow.

"What book is that, Miss Barbara?"

"The Perfect Hero by Victoria Connelly." stated Barbara.

"And she is...?"

"British." Alfred beamed.

"Oh, good for you, Miss Barbara! You finally took my advice on reading British books!"

Dick groaned. "She was reading them because she had nothing to do!" The hero exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, the book flying out his hand.

Barbara caught it with ease, and smirked.

Alfred left, still beaming. As soon as he was gone, Barbara turned to Dick.

She walked over to him, and stood very close. She looked up, smiled, and gazed into Dick's azure blue eyes.

She leaned forward, kissed him on the lips tenderly, and pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Grayson." she said, and left.

Dick stood there dumbfounded. He touched his lips, and smiled softly.

He looked up, and saw there was a mistletoe.

Oh, how lucky was he to have a friend like Barbara.


	5. Surprise

**Dedicated to AsianRapunzel. Enjoy! A bit late, sorry. Might come out a little Tim/Steph.**

* * *

_**Family**_

* * *

Tim was never one to get to celebrate Christmas with his family. His father was always inside the study, his mother was usually nowhere to be found. And Tim would always be holed up in his room, a picture of his parents beside him on the ground, watching Christmas movies alone.

So when he got back from patrol, he headed home, already planning what to do on his own with his parents' pictures, as he walked gloomily towards his house.

Yes, house. Not home.

Drake Manor shouldn't be called 'home'. It's too lonely.

* * *

From far across the street, Nightwing and Batgirl was looking down sadly.

Their little brother can't celebrate Christmas.

A wicked grin spread across Nightwing's face, making Batgirl look at him worriedly.

"Wing?"

"I know _exactly _how to cheer Timmy up."

She raised an eyebrow, and leaned in, as he began to whisper in her ear.

The same wicked grin replaced the frown on the red-head's face as she nodded fervently, agreeing to her friend's crazy but fantastic idea.

* * *

Alfred looked skeptical.

Dick and Barbara were biting their lower lips.

Stephanie had crossed her fingers.

Cassandra was kneeling on the ground, looking at the butler, teary-eyed.

Bruce was doing puppy dog eyes.

Wait- puppy dog eyes?

Alfred sighed. "Fine. Do what you want."

The kids cheered, as Bruce beamed.

"And Master Bruce, _please _do not do that again. It's ruining your reputation."

Bruce huffed. Dick and Barbara snickered.

They got to work.

* * *

Tim had just entered his room when a beeping noise came from his utility belt.

He rushed over to it, and accepted the call.

"Robin."

_"Tim, you have to come now. Dick's injured. Some guy just burst in and started shooting. Please, he's lost a lot of blood."_ Barbara's voice came in.

His eyes widened. Stephanie, Cassandra, Bruce, Alfred.. How are they?

"Okay, how's Stephanie?"

_"She's not good. She got a shot at the shoulder and one at her leg. Hurry, Tim!"_

"Right."

Tim pulled on his Robin suit in record time, and fired his grappling hook from his balcony, and flew into the night.

He arrived at Wayne Manor and rushed in, birdarangs ready.

"Bruce? Steph? Dick? Babs, are you here? Alfred? Cass? C'mon guys! This isn't funny!" he called into the dark room.

The light switched on.

"SURPRISE!"

"Told you he'd fall for it." Dick's voice full of happiness, not pain, drifted to him.

"Dick?" Tim said uncertainly.

"Great, now I owe you how much? Ten bucks?" Bruce's gruff voice grumbled.

"Guys?" Tim called out once more.

"Timmy!"

A flash of blonde blocked his vision of everything, except a face he came to love.

"Steph! You're okay!" he exclaimed, happy and relieved, and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"Whoa, there Boy Wonder." Stephanie said, but hugged him just as tight.

"You should go get changed, Tim." said Barbara, as she gestured to his spare clothes on the sofa.

* * *

As he changed, he can't believe he forgot.

He forgot his other family. The Bats.

Dick and Barbara, the siblings he would use to think as parents.

Cassandra, his sister.

Alfred, his grandfather.

Bruce, his dad.

And Stephanie. His crush.

Best Christmas ever.


	6. Secret Santa

**Review? This was yesterday's, and guess what? I'm still alive, people! **

* * *

**_Gifts_**

* * *

It was snowing out, and the Team was in the living room, crowding around the fireplace.

"Why doesn't this place have any heaters?!" La'gann protested. Nightwing chuckled. "It does." said the leader. He switched on the heater, and sat back at his place.

"So have you all got your Secret Santa presents?" Bart asked, waggling his eyebrows. Everyone nodded. "Then let's start!" Karen exclaimed. M'gann excitedly went to the Christmas tree, levitated all the presents, and put it in the middle of the group, who has formed into a big circle.

Nightwing began rummaging in the pile. "Garfield." he found the youngest's name, and tossed the present to him.

Garfield opened the box, and found a stuffed green monkey. "Aw, this is cute! Thanks! Whoever gave it to me."

"Conner." Nightwing read, and gave the very large present to the Kryptonian.

"It's covered with lead." Conner grunted. He opened it up, and saw...

A giant, brown, hairy, soft, stuffed monkey. He growled.

Wolf came leaping from behind Conner, growled, and pounced on the stuffed animal, tearing it to pieces, cotton flying everywhere.

La'gann and Garfield laughed.

"Karen." Called the nineteen year old, as he threw the black-and-yellow box at her.

She opened it, and saw a book filled with science notes and facts for a student. "Aw, thanks." she said. "I've been wanting to get this."

"Cassie." The ebony said, and tossed the small box imprinted with the Wonder Girl logos at her.

She tore it open, and saw a small book with 'How To Get Stealthy' engraved on the front. She laughed, and thanked whoever got it to her.

"Robin." read Nightwing, and gave the box to his brother.

The young hero unwrapped the gift, and found a very beautiful hand-made poster of him jumping down from a building. "Thanks! This is great!" Robin smiled.

"M'gann."

The Martian opened the box, and gasped.

She got a set of paint, colour pencils, and paint brushes in a box. She squealed, and thanked whoever bought it for her.

"La'gann."

The Atlantean tore open the box, saw the contents, and closed it. "Well?" Garfield asked him. "What is it?"

He grunted, and said "Sea shells."

"Jaime."

He tore it open, mumbling "No, it will be safe." and looked inside. He had got a book entitled 'Why We Love Blue Beetle' on the front. Jaime raised an eyebrow, but thanked whoever sent it to him.

Nightwing smirked a little, and said, "Batgirl." as he tossed it to the red-head.

She caught it easily. She carefully unwrapped the box, and gasped at what she saw.

In the box, was a beautiful red necklace with the words 'BG' in the middle, with a stunning azure blue necklace with a small Nightwing symbol in the middle, though she didn't notice it. Next to them was another intense jade green necklace with a very tiny bat in the middle.

She smiled, and said thank you to whoever bought it for her.

"And.. me." Nightwing said, picking the last blue box.

He, like Batgirl, carefully unwrapped the present. Inside were pictures of his parents during the days on the trapeze, pictures of him and Mr. Haley and the rest of the circus crew. Also with them were a few pictures of him and Bruce, and Alfred, and Stephanie, and Tim. But what he loved most about it was the pictures of him and Barbara.

The day when they first met, his tenth birthday, his other birthdays along with Barbara's birthdays, and so on. He found a blue, green, black and red striped lanyard, and a picture attached to it. The picture, was one moment he'd treasure the most.

His first kiss with Barbara under the mistletoe in one of Bruce's galas.

He looked up, smiled, and thanked whoever it is.

"Alright, now to reveal yourself!" Garfield said dramatically. "Let's start with me." he said.

"I got Blue!" said Garfield.

"I got Karen." Jaime looked at Karen.

"I got Gar." she said. "Umm... okay! M'gann, who did you get?" Garfield asked.

"I got Robin." The Martian said.

"Aww, thanks, Miss M!" Robin thanked her. "I got Cassie."

"I got Jaime." said Cassie.

"La'gann! Who?" Garfield pushed.

"I got Conner!" La'gann laughed.

Conner growled. "I got M'gann." She flashed him a smile.

"Umm...Batgirl!"

She chuckled. "I think the person I got knows it's me. And Nightwing does too."

Nightwing nodded.

"Well, I wanna put all these in my room." M'gann said, motioning towards her present.

The Team followed her lead, and left to their rooms.

Nightwing and Batgirl were left alone.

She walked towards him. "Thank you so much, Dick. The necklaces are gorgeous."

"Welcome, Babs." he said, grinning. "Thanks for the lanyard and the pictures."

"Welcome, Pixie Boots." she said, and kissed him.

_Recognised. Kid Flash B02._

"Yo, where's my presents?" Wally said, bursting in the room.

Barbara leaped away from her friend, looking at the male red-head.

"Oh." Wally said, his eyes widening. But soon the jade eyes returned to their normal size.

"So no presents for me?"

Dick and Barbara looked at each other, and both made their way to the kitchen, Wally following.

Barbara got a large pie out of the fridge, and Dick pulled a whole pizza out of it.

They both heated the food up, not saying a word, Wally constantly bugging them.

The food was finally warm and hot. They got it out, and shoved it into Wally's hands.

Wally looked sad for a moment, but shrugged.

"This'll do! Thanks guys!" said the red-head, as he zoomed towards the Zeta-Tubes.


	7. The Future of Execute

Thank** you for the reviews and likes, I really appreciate it! Please forgive me, like my profile says, I have a big exam coming up and it's hard for me to update. Maybe I'll be active sometime in the middle of October? Hehehe...**

* * *

_**Resolution**_

* * *

Dick Grayson had met his first best friend when he was nine. It was all at the circus.

_"You okay?" a voice asked. He'd never expected a person to look at him. He sniffled once, and said, "Fine." The girl frowned, and sat next to him. "Sh... It's okay. It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you. It's okay to cry." She comforted him. He cracked, and sobbed into her shoulder. "I have nobody else. My whole family's dead..." He said in between sobs. She pulled back and looked at him incredulously. "Me?" _

That was when he met Barbara Gordon.

* * *

When they were fifteen, and he was finally taller than Barbara, he had his first kiss with her.

_"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Barbara said, breathing in the night air, closing her eyes, her red hair billowing behind her. Dick looked up, saw what he wanted to see, and smirked. He pulled Barbara close to him, and she raised an eyebrow. "_Very _nice night." He'd said. He pulled her tighter. She struggled against him. "Dick, what are you doing?" She asked. He pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe." He said. "Great." she grumbled. "Aw, come on Babs!" He'd whined. "No." He pouted. "Please?" She glared at him. "No." He pomade the puppy dog eyes at her. "Just one kiss?" "Dick, _please _don't do this." He tried to coax her. "I'll owe you a month of chocolate chip ice-cream!" She didn't give in. "Dick, _no. _My dad, Bruce and Wally are coming this way." He smiled. "Better make it fast." He said. "Dick-" was all Barbara said. He leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked, but kissed back anyway. They stayed like that for a good one and a half minute, when Wally just _had _to interrupt. Dick and Barbara, sensing their friend's presence, pulled away. The red-head smiled. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "It was a mistletoe, Wally, Dick forced me to it." She said. "Your dad and Bruce saw, by the way." Wally said, before zooming off. "Great." Barbara grumbled. "Your dad's gonna kill me, Babs." Dick said, rubbing his neck. "I told you!" She said. _

That was his first kiss with Barbara, imprinted on his mind.

* * *

When Dick was seventeen, he'd lost a brother. A brother to him, and a brother for Barbara. And a son to Bruce.

_Batgirl walked slowly in the grotto, holding a single white rose. Each person was at Artemis' hologram, respecting was at Ted Kord's. La'gann and Garth was at Tula' one was at Jason' started to tear up, but she held it tears were only for Nightwing, Batman and the dead soldier to stood in front of Jason's hologram, gazing at his face."Jason," she whispered. "I miss you."Tim, the new Robin, looked over to her, and others left, sending sympathetic looks, nodding at her in she was quite sure she had privacy to herself (Garth took his time), she approached Jason, and placed the rose on his gaze returned to his young face, her tears spilling. She sniffled quietly, in case someone heard footsteps, and quickly dried her eyes, holding back her tears and sobs. She turned around, saw a familiar black bat on the person's chest, and leaned against his body, as Bruce wrapped his strong arms around her, stroking her hair. Another pair of feet was heard, and the two didn't turn around to see who was it. Nightwing hugged his friend, as he embraced the hug from his father, the two partners leaning into the mentor's arms. They had stayed like that for who knows how long, Nightwing hugging Batgirl, Batgirl's tears on his uniform, Batman hugging the both of them, stroking Batgirl's red hair._

He promised himself he would never see or make Barbara cry like that again.

* * *

When Dick was almost eighteen, he found out what happens if he teased Barbara having a British accent after she reads a British book.

_Barbara sat by the fireplace in Wayne Manor, sitting in the chair Jason once so often sat in. She had a blanket wrapped around her small body, as well as a thick jacket. She had a mug of hot chocolate in front of her, her eyes focused on her book. Dick walked in the room, spotting Barbara instantly. She had her red hair down, a style he loved very much. She was reading a book. He walked over to her, securing his thick wool jacket around his body. He knelt in front of her, and eyed the title of her book. "The Perfect Hero by Victoria Connelly," he read. "And why exactly are you reading this?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow. Barbara rolled her eyes. "It's because my whole family are practically heroes and I'm one too, so I was hooked." Dick smirked. "Hooked? Is that so?" Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dick, now shush. This is one of my favorite scenes yet." Dick looked at her. "Tell me." Barbara sighed. "Oli Wade Owen cheats on Kay Ashton, and Kay realizes that Adam Craig was the one for her. Depressing moment, really." He raised an eyebrow. He smirked, and quickly snatched the book from Barbara's hands. She gasped, and ran after him like a speeding bullet. "Come back here with my book!" she squealed. Dick cackled. "No way! You're too holed up!" Barbara growled. "Richard!"Dick cackled again. "Don't 'Richard' me! You sound like Alfred!" Barbara groaned. "It's because the book is British, you idiot!" Dick smirked. "Oh, really now?" Barbara groaned once more. "Come back here!" Footsteps were heard. "My, what is all the noise?" Alfred asked groggily as he entered the room, a robe and jacket keeping him warm. Barbara pointed at Dick. "And how exactly is this my fault?" Dick asked skeptically. "You took my book away!" She whined. Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "What book is that, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked. "The Perfect Hero by Victoria Connelly." stated Barbara. "And she is...?" The elder man trailed off. "British." Alfred beamed. "Oh, good for you, Miss Barbara! You finally took my advice on reading British books!" Dick groaned. "She was reading them because she had nothing to do!" The hero exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, the book flying out his hand. Barbara caught it with ease, and smirked. Alfred left, still beaming. As soon as he was gone, Barbara turned to Dick. She walked over to him, and stood very close. She looked up, smiled, and gazed into Dick's azure blue eyes. She leaned forward, kissed him on the lips tenderly, and pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Grayson." she said, and left. Dick stood there dumbfounded. He touched his lips, and smiled softly. He looked up, and saw there was a mistletoe._

She reread that book many times in front of him, just to piss him off.

* * *

He was reaching the age of nineteen now, though his eighteenth year of his life is yet to end. He had a new brother, and he was happy to share him with Barbara, letting the new member of the family fill the hole in their hearts Jason Todd had left.

_Tim had just entered his room when a beeping noise came from his utility belt. He rushed over to it, and accepted the call. "Robin." he said_. "Tim, you have to come now. Dick's injured. Some guy just burst in and started shooting. Please, he's lost a lot of blood." _Barbara's voice came in. His eyes widened. Stephanie,_ _Cassandra, Bruce, Alfred.. How are they? "Okay, how's Stephanie?" he asked._ "She's not good. She got a shot at the shoulder and one at her leg. Hurry, Tim!" _Barbara's voice became wary. "Right." Tim nodded. Tim pulled on his Robin suit in record time, and fired his grappling hook from his balcony, and flew into the night. He arrived at Wayne Manor and rushed in, birdarangs ready. "Bruce? Steph? Dick? Babs, are you here? Alfred? Cass? C'mon guys! This isn't funny!" he called into the dark room. The light switched on. "SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices yelled. "Told you he'd fall for it." Dick's voice full of happiness, not pain, drifted to him. "Dick?" Tim said uncertainly. "Great, now I owe you how much? Ten bucks?" Bruce's gruff voice grumbled. "Guys?" Tim called out once more. "Timmy!" screamed a voice he loved to hear every day. A flash of blonde blocked his vision of everything, except a face he came to love. "Steph! You're okay!" he exclaimed, happy and relieved, and hugged her as if his life depended on it. "Whoa, there Boy Wonder." Stephanie said, but hugged him just as tight. "You should go get changed, Tim." said Barbara, as she gestured to his spare clothes on the sofa. As he changed, he can't believe he forgot. He forgot his other family. The Bats. Dick and Barbara, the siblings he would use to think as parents. Cassandra, his sister. Alfred, his grandfather. Bruce, his dad. And Stephanie. His crush. Best Christmas ever._

Dick and Barbara were the ones who came up with that idea. They won't let their little brother stay miserable.

* * *

Age twenty was approaching Dick fast. The Team was passing gifts.

I_t was snowing out, and the Team was in the living room, crowding around the fireplace. "Why doesn't this place have any heaters?!" La'gann protested. Nightwing chuckled. "It does." said the leader. He switched on the heater, and sat back at his place. "So have you all got your Secret Santa presents?" Bart asked, waggling his eyebrows. Everyone nodded. "Then let's start!" Karen exclaimed. M'gann excitedly went to the Christmas tree, levitated all the presents, and put it in the middle of the group, who has formed into a big circle. Nightwing smirked a little, and said, "Batgirl." as he tossed it to the red-head. She caught it easily. She carefully unwrapped the box, and gasped at what she saw. In the box, was a beautiful red necklace with the words 'BG' in the middle, with a stunning azure blue necklace with a small Nightwing symbol in the middle, though she didn't notice it. Next to them was another intense jade green necklace with a very tiny bat in the middle. She smiled, and said thank you to whoever bought it for her. "And.. me." Nightwing said, picking the last blue box. He, like Batgirl, carefully unwrapped the present. Inside were pictures of his parents during the days on the trapeze, pictures of him and Mr. Haley and the rest of the circus crew. Also with them were a few pictures of him and Bruce, and Alfred, and Stephanie, and Tim. But what he loved most about it was the pictures of him and Barbara. The day when they first met, his tenth birthday, his other birthdays along with Barbara's birthdays, and so on. He found a blue, green, black and red striped lanyard, and a picture attached to it. The picture, was one moment he'd treasure the most. His first kiss with Barbara under the mistletoe in one of Bruce's galas. He looked up, smiled, and thanked whoever it is. "Alright, now to reveal yourself!" Garfield said dramatically. "Let's start with me." he said. "Umm...Batgirl!" She chuckled. "I think the person I got knows it's me. And Nightwing does too." Nightwing nodded. "Well, I wanna put all these in my room." M'gann said, motioning towards her present. The Team followed her lead, and left to their rooms. Nightwing and Batgirl were left alone. She walked towards him. "Thank you so much, Dick. The necklaces are gorgeous." "Welcome, Babs." he said, grinning. "Thanks for the lanyard and the pictures." She smiled. __"Welcome, Pixie Boots." she said, and kissed him._ Recognised. Kid Flash B02. _"Yo, where's my presents?" Wally said, bursting in the room. Barbara leaped away from her friend, looking at the male red-head. "Oh." Wally said, his eyes widening. But soon the jade eyes returned to their normal size. "So no presents for me?" Dick and Barbara looked at each other, and both made their way to the kitchen, Wally following. Barbara got a large pie out of the fridge, and Dick pulled a whole pizza out of it. They both heated the food up, not saying a word, Wally constantly bugging them. The food was finally warm and hot. They got it out, and shoved it into Wally's hands. Wally looked sad for a moment, but shrugged. "This'll do! Thanks guys!" said the red-head, as he zoomed towards the Zeta-Tubes._

Dick chuckled at the memory. He looked down at the lanyard on his wrist, and looked to the woman beside him, glancing at Barbara, who was fiddling with a blue necklace and the Nightwing symbol in it. He smiled.

* * *

And now, here they are.

Dick and Barbara.

At the age of forty, looking back to the past in their home.

A crash sounded.

"Danny! No, Deli, don't! Rick, don't eat that!" said the young girl's voice.

They turned around.

"Rebecca, is everything all right?" Barbara asked her black-haired daughter.

"Fine, mom." she answered. "Hey, dad, where'd you keep the cookies?" she asked Dick.

Dick smiled. "In the top shelf, Becca." she beamed. "Thanks, dad!"

The doorbell sounded.

Barbara begrudgingly got up, and walked to the door, her husband in tow.

"Wally, Artemis! Tim, Steph! Jay! Bruce, Selina!" Barbara squealed.

Dick joined in, and beckoned all the visitors in.

Bruce, Selina, Wally, Artemis, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, Jason, Cassandra, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Tula, Garfield, Raven, Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Roy, the other Roy, Kate, Clark, Lois, Hal, Shayera, John, J'onn, Diana, Dinah, Olliver, Olivia and the whole superhero community spilled in.

"Rebecca, Daniel, Delila, Rick, come down!" Barbara called.

The Graysons gathered round.

They talked at the table, discussing who's retired, who's married, who took up who's cape.

"Rebecca's fifteen, the new Oracle. Danny's fourteen, Nightwing. Deli, thirteen, and Rick, twelve, are too young." Barbara told them. Bruce snorted. "And both of you started crime fighting at the age of what, nine?" The whole table laughed along. Time to get to know each other.

Wally and Artemis West had two kids, Anna and William West. Anna, fourteen, was the new Artemis (though she did state that it felt weird using her mother's name) and Will, fifteen, is the new Kid Flash, Wally took up the Flash cowl.

Bruce and Selina finally hooked up, and got a daughter, Sierra Wayne, sister of the mighty Damian Wayne. Damian is now twenty-two and Batman, while Sierra was fourteen, and is Catgirl (Selina clearly stated that Sierra was too young to become Catwoman).

Tim and Stephanie Drake were moving on, and is now raising three children. Tina Drake, fifteen, Batgirl. Sienna Drake, fourteen, Spoiler. (Sienna's few months older than Sierra, and Stephanie and Tim had accused the Waynes of copying them.) And Tom Drake, thirteen, Robin. (The Graysons and Jason had often teased Tim about the similarities of their names.)

Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain are currently single. "Jason Todd, single?!" Dick asked incredulously. "And Cass, what about that guy you were talking about? Michael William?" Stephanie asked. Cassandra shook her head. "Got another girl." said the black.

M'gann and Conner Kent were happy, with their seventeen year old son Calvin Kent, Superboy. Conner has long retired from the business. And their daughter, Marie Kent, sixteen, Miss Martian.

Karen squealed in her seat. "Our turn!" Said the woman. "Woman, sometimes I can't believe you graduated high school!" Mal said. She punched his arm. The Duncans had two kids, ("Why does everyone have two kids?!" Wally asked. They shrugged.) Kylie Duncan, seventeen, Bumblebee. And Daniel Duncan, fourteen, Guardian. (Daniel was born approximately five months after Daniel Grayson, and another series of accusations leaked.)

Jaime and Cassie Reyes had only a daughter, Serena Reyes, age twelve and is now Wonder Girl. The scarab has not moved from it's position on Jaime's back, but Blue Beetle helps when it's crucial.

Kaldur and Raquel lived with their eighteen year old son, Kellen. Kellen took up the name Aqualad.

Dinah and Olliver Queen was blessed with their daughter, Olivia Queen, aged twenty. Olivia had inherited her mother's fighting skills and the Canary Cry and her father's archery skills. She had took her mother's leather jacket and fishnets and to the field by the name of Black Canary.

Garfield and Raven are dating.

Bart, twenty, is still single. Jaime and Cassie are determined to find him a girl. "Say you've got Barry's good looks when we first met and yet you're single." Tim grumbled. Dick laughed. "Maybe he got his eye on someone already." Barbara quirked, smirking, catching Bart glancing at the young female Harper.

Roy (who changed his name to Robert Harper) and Jade Harper is living in a decent home with their daughter Lian, who is now Speedy, seeing as her father and mother are still operating as Red Arrow and Cheshire.

The original Roy Harper, is dating Katherine Kane. Both are still operating as Arsenal and Batwoman respectively.

Clark and Lois Kent has been married for years now, and Lois is pregnant. "Congratulations, guys!" Shayera said happily.

Hal Jordan and Diana Prince are still looking for their soulmates.

J'onn is living in China now.

And the most unexpected couple, Shayera and John Stewert. With their son, Rex Stewert, eighteen and Warhawk.

They laughed along, looking at the past. Bruce apparently was telling them a story on how he and Jim Gordon, Barbara's father, had joked about Dick and Barbara someday getting married and have four children.

"Well, it seems that we lived up to your expectations, right?" Barbara said. The whole table laughed.

* * *

Rebecca and Daniel Grayson were talking to Tina, Sienna and Tom Drake, along with Sierra and Damian Wayne, most probably about patrol later in the evening.

"So, Oracle and Batgirl will take the left side, Spoiler and Nightwing will take the right side, Robin and Catgirl north, and Batman will take south. Got it?" Damian ordered, and a responses of head nods proved that they understood.

A blur of red passed them, breaking their group.

The blur stopped, and William West stood in front of Rebecca Grayson, his hand reached out. The room had gone eerily quiet, and the adults were watching the kids.

"Hi, Will West. Your dad's my dad's best friend, right? Then you must be Rebecca! Oracle, you're Oracle, right? I'm Kid Flash, glad to be of service!" He said in a very West-like way.

Rebecca, however, pushed his hand away, and said, "Not on your life, Speedster."

Dick, Barbara, Artemis, Wally, Bruce and the rest of the former Bats and Jason burst out laughing.

"That's my girl!" Barbara shouted.

"I don't get it." Karen said.

"Barbara used to say that exact same line, only it's 'Not on your life, Boy Wonder.' to Dick and the same thing to Jason and _me _when I tried to hit on her." Wally explained.

Something stirred in Rebecca.

_'Will is kinda cute.' _

"Uh-oh." Tina Drake said, seeing that face on her not-so-twin not-really-sister.

* * *

**If you want the full version of all the flashbacks, read the past chapters, thanks! **

**The future thingy, if you want me to, ya know, write a sequel, I'd be happy to. But it would most probably be about the kids like Rebecca, Tina, Will, Anna etc. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
